


Why the Answer is No

by flareonfury



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Teen Titans (Cartoonverse)
Genre: Angst, Community: 100_tales, Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny asks Raven on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why the Answer is No

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bringthefate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bringthefate).



> Requested by bringthefate prompt Johnny/Raven - date and written for 100_tales prompt Answers. Its sorta sad... but I think its realistic. Anyway, hope you like it! :)

"Come on, _please_?"

"No."

"Just one tiny _itty_ bitty date?"

"No."

"Come on, it's just one date – I promise I'll be on my best behavior --" ("He has a best behavior? Ha!" Ben laughed loudly behind them.)

"No."

"—And we'll have tons of fun… _Please_?"

"No."

"Why not?" Johnny finally demanded, causing Raven to wince internally as she heard the hurt in his voice.

She couldn't answer his question however, so she teleported to the seclusion of her bedroom in the Titans Tower.

In truth, Raven wanted desperately to go on a date with him – she really liked him. He was sweet to her… made her laugh and could always cheer up her up. He even saved her a few times when she got knocked unconscious by the enemy… But she knew his reputation with women. And she didn't want to be another woman on his wall. She wouldn't be able to handle that happening – she didn't want that… she wanted them to be serious if they ever went out and Raven knew Johnny wasn't ready for that right now. She didn't even know if he would ever be ready for that.

So she kept telling him no… and it hurt him more but it hurt her just as much.


End file.
